Sergeant Umino Revisited
by jazzy2may
Summary: Army Corps Sergeant Iruka Umino ruminates some more on his new recruit. Giggle! Sequel to: Sergeant Umino.


**Disclaimer: This is a creation of fanfiction and is not intended to fringe on the rights of the creator or production companies of Naruto. Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto. **

No Disrespect intended to the US Army or to those brave men and women who serve within.

* * *

Title: Sergeant Umino Revisited

Author: Jazzy

Rating: T / G

SEQUEL

First story: Sergeant Umino

Warning: Snippet, AU, Humor, YAOI

Summary: Army Corps Sergeant Iruka Umino ruminates some more on his new recruit. Giggle!

* * *

**SHORT STORY:**

US Army Corp Sergeant Iruka Umino was not a man who easily gave into nightmares. He was a veteran of Sadi Arabia and Iraq, even did a tour in Brazil and South America, hunting down smugglers and drug runners. Urban wars were not pretty and neither were jungle wars. Violence and war on every level was ugly. A man with experience enough knew how to make the nightmares go away and yet he couldn't sleep.

As his mind often did in these situations of late it turned to the frustration of the present, namely the pervert known as Hatake Kakashi.

That recruit was full of surprises. The man hadn't read a porn book he didn't love or find any excuse to bug Sergeant Umino with his less then subtle homosexual cravings.

Kakashi was obscene! If the man's own father wasn't so high up Iruka would have had the grunt kicked out of the Corp a hundred times over! Don't ask Don't tell was still in the military after all however Kakashi was known for his exploits of the females and with his father being who he was, well, strings were pulled, and a promise from Iruka was extracted. Brigadier General Hatake assured Umino that his son was not gay but trying to deliberately get himself kicked out of the Corp. Personally Umino thought the man was swimming in the Rivers of Denial.

Iruka Umino had been breaking down recruits and building them up for five and a half years now and in all that time he had never run into quite the character that Kakashi Hatake was. The man did not seem to recognize what sexual harassment was or what the word No meant. Hatake was a challenge on all levels as was the man's father.

Brigadier general Hatake was well known for having three purple hearts and four silver stars, and heaps of medals for valor, honor, duty and loyalty to the Corp and to his country and comrades. Brigadier general Hatake was also known for being manipulative, brilliant and hard headed and a man who always got things to go his way. Having a father like that had its pressures and obviously it left its mark on his son. Though Kakashi Hatake was way more eccentric than his old man and a whole lot more perverted too.

In his mind's eye he again saw Hatake's smile and again heard that obscene song. He shuddered. Hatake was always on his mind, always! It was both frustrating and humiliating.

Hatake had to be a major pervert and must very much enjoy humiliation because the man never stopped harassing Umino, never! Iruka couldn't even count how many times he'd squashed the man into the muddy earth or threw him back into some sand dune or some ocean while on drills and team exercises. The more rough Iruka got on Hatake the more perverted or stimulated or whatever, Hatake got. Iruka scowled. He felt uneasy. A grunt doesn't smile after punishment.

This pervert was definitely harder to break than any other individual before him. Iruka pouted. He loved his job. He loved the feeling he got when he was able to remake a man/woman into a better man/woman. Iruka was loyal to his country and had served it willingly and loyally; Iruka had joined up at 18 and has served for a decade, making him one of the youngest sergeants around.

Iruka was pensive and knew he needed to find something to do other than think on the pervert or go back to sleep to have more nightmares.

The twenty four hour cafeteria run by the civilians on base was open and Iruka thought that a piece of pie and some coffee sounded like the treat to help him relax enough to get back to sleep. I know, Caffeine shouldn't help a person to relax or even fall asleep but for some odd reason coffee both stimulated and relaxed Iruka a lot.

Iruka didn't bother to change into a uniform, he simply took his wallet and ID with him, dressed in his fuzzy blue robe, sandals, dog tags resting on his bare flesh under the robe and dolphin and heart decorated night pants, a gift from his little brother Naruto age five, Iruka made his graceful oddly dressed hair down, way to the cafeteria where he knew others like him in their sweats, jammies or uniforms coming off night watch would be hanging around.

What he hadn't expected was that one pervy recruit would also be there nursing a hot chocolate and reading his latest trash novel. Iruka twitched in the doorway on seeing the messy mass of silver hair and the odd red and brown mismatched eyes in a fine featured pale face. Iruka's head throbbed along with a certain tooth in his jaw that was not taking kindly to the grinding of his teethe.

I came here to relax not to be assaulted by a pervert and his tasteless contraband!

Now the question remained go forward or run away?

Hatake's eyes twinkled then shut into his weird curvy smile. Iruka felt weird. That smile it was strange, especially its affects on Iruka. One part of him wanted to kick the recruit into next week but the other part of him wanted to well, he wasn't sure what he wanted but it wasn't violence that was for sure, it was sort of mushy, and warm. Like his mother melting at the sight of his father and making the house ready with tradition style teas and meals.

One part of Iruka really wanted to nourish and nurture Kakashi. He even wanted to complement him and encourage him to work harder and become greater in the military then Brigadier General Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake had amazing potential. He was brilliant, eccentric, perverted, and a leader. He was talented. Truly talented and had a brilliant strategic and logical mind except when he was being a pervert which was 99 percent of the time.

It was the pervert in Kakashi that really pissed Iruka off and made him feel extremely uneasy. He'd never experienced such a strange man before in his life.

"Well, are you going in or not?" asked a rather sexy female voice.

Iruka instantly blazed red in his cheeks, ears, neck, and what little bit of his chest was on display under the blue fuzzy robe and dog tags.

"K-Kurenai-sama." He gasped stuttered, in his mother's language horribly embarrassed to be noticed by one of the most beautiful women on base and one of his superiors. How could he dare to look her in the eye dressed as he was in his jammies? Jammies picked out by a five year old, with cartoon dolphins and little cartoon hearts all over his pants.

She smirked at him. It was the kind of smirk someone used when they saw a cute little toddler in the most gaudy but somehow cutest little outfit in the world. Iruka thought he was going to faint.

"Big tough Sergeant Umino, who knew you were as fragile as a butterfly?" asked a familiar tenor that practically screamed of mirth. Kakashi was twinkling. Kakashi was laughing at him!

HIM!

GRRRR!

KAKASHI!

How had Kakashi gotten so close to them without Iruka or Kurenai noticing? That recruit was quite the stealth master. Rage soon took up where embarrassment fled in the wake of hearing his most challenging recruit's teasing.

Iruka's eyes flashed, his color changed from bright tomato to eggplant purple. His loose long hair almost seemed to take on life of its own as it flared up and bristled at Kakashi.

Kakashi as well as Kurenai both seemed to be fascinated by him, hypnotized almost. Iruka decided it might be more prudent and relaxing if he took the high road, namely the better part of valor and skedaddled.

"Excuse me," Iruka managed to choke out politely, "I've changed my mind. I'm going for a walk."

As Iruka walked he began to pout. "Stupid Kakashi, ruining my night. And Lady Kurenai, I mean Captain Kurenai, seeing me in my jammies. Oh gods how will I ever look her in the eyes ever again?" He muttered to himself under his breath. His heart was breaking he'd been nursing a crush on Kurenai for years and now he was so embarrassed he wished he could just die or be swallowed up by the earth or something, maybe kidnapped by aliens?

The night was cold it seemed winter had at last hit the Northwest and the wind that chilling frost biting wind seemed extremely refreshing to Iruka. His burning cheeks were at long last cooling down along with his temper. Iruka felt a presence trailing him some distance away but he didn't think it was anything dangerous after all he was still onbase and security was pretty tight. One would have to be quite the assassin or ninja to enter this place undetected. Perhaps it was foolish of him to be so trusting or to feel so safe on base but Iruka was naïve like that.

Finally Iruka came to a stop at one of the boot-camp type training areas and he sat on one of the swings. His slippers were getting dirty and wilted under the dew of the grass. They were froggy slippers also a gift from Naruto.

"So, you like Captain Kurenai, huh?" asked a now more sober voiced Kakashi.

Iruka huddled into his bathrobe and ducked his head in shame.

"I can't blame you, she's gorgeous. But well, she doesn't really seem your type, does she?" asked Kakashi.

"What business is it of yours, worm?" growled Iruka in rebuke, taking another lesson from his old drill sergeant Ibiki Morino-Sama. The man knew how to break recruits and build them up, he even knew how to make his recruits fear -er respect him for life.

Of course Iruka's fearsome Ibiki impression didn't do anything to cow Hatake any. Hatake shrugged his graceful broad shoulders then settled into a slouched position up against the swing's frame poles. The recruit then took out a pack of lucky strikes and lit one up and took a drag from his cancer stick.

"Your right it isn't any of my business, well except that, I intend to make you mine."

Iruak choked on more than just smoke. "Stop harassing me!" roared Iruka. "You pervert!"

Kakashi only laughed as Iruka punched him or rather tried to punch him. Kakashi was skilled at the martial arts and he easily evaded the emotion clouded reaction. He managed to get Iruka into a compromising position, Iruka managed to snatch the cigarette from his lips and grind it into soot in the ice hardened gravel, while Kakashi leaned over and stole their first kiss from the protesting sergeants lips.

**

* * *

**

FINI

* * *

There may come a third installment, but I don't know... I never intended for there to be even a second installment however one particulare reviewer made me rethink the position and then on another whimsy Iwrote this second installment. So there may come a third story, but I guess it depends on what the reviewers have to say, eh? ;D

Please review

* * *

**Maga Recommendation: Do Whatever you Want**

**News 2009: ****http: // www . netcomics .com /**** I** love the manga **Do Whatever you Want** it has some very interesting underlying messages. It's a series about questioning one's self worth and what lengths you will go to figure out who you are. It's a manga full of relationships, friendships, deep and shallow, social issues about juveniles, and even the lack of communication between adults and kids. A series chock full of angst and wonderfully complex relationships. There are also a lot of heartwarming and touching scenes as well as some innuendo and yaoi-sub-text.

**http: // www . netcomics . com/**** NetComics Has volumes 1-6 available to read on-line for a reasonable price.**

This story can touch the heart deeply. Issues of self-worth are complex and compelling story lines. This series hits all the marks. I was in love from book one. For the most part its a fantastic tale of blossuming love and friendships and people coming to understand one another and growing past terrible history as well as coming to understand ones' self. Its a great growth story. This series cracks me up and alternately makes me cry. The author creates a complex and multi-layered story. I love and adore Do Whatever you Want. **Amazon** only has books **1-3** but **NetComics the Publisher** and distributor of this series here in America has **Manga 1-6 available for reading on-line for a reasonable fee. ****http: // www . netcomics . com/** However there doesn't seem to be a way to special order the novels and get them published and sent to yourdoor step. I just wish more of the books in the series would be released in a more timely manner, wether on-line or published and avaialbel at Amazon or anywhere else!


End file.
